


Stolen

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Not a drabble from Sterekdrabbles but one inspired by Incorrectsterekquotes on Tumblr.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Stolen

Stiles walks out of Derek's bedroom wearing one of Derek's shirts.

"Stealing from me again?" Derek asks, making Stiles blush. "First, my heart, then my clothes. What's next?" Derek says, checking Stiles out from where he's lounging on the couch.

Stiles smiles as he drops down to one knee holding a ring box. "Your last name? If you say yes?"

Derek sits up from the couch, looks into his boyfriend's eyes, and lingers lost for words for a moment too long.

"I..well…"

Derek reaches out, cupping Stiles's face, "Yes. The answer is always going to be yes."

“I love you, Sourwolf.”


End file.
